I Only Have Eyes For You
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: It's Trish's wedding day and she doesn't want to marry Ron. Everyone else thinks her and Ron love eachother but her eyes are for someone else; her best guy friend. Will she marry Ron or be with her friend? Takes place during Trish's real wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place during the day of Trish Stratus' wedding day in my fanfiction form. In this story she's still in the WWE and never did the show '' Armed and Famous'' Now for the story!**

'' This is the big day, honey!'' Alice Stratigias said to her daughter Patricia Stratigias.

'' Thanks mom.'' Trish said plainly.

'' What's wrong, Trish?'' Amy asked.

'' Nothing it's just pre-wedding jitters.'' Trish said lying. Truth was that she didn't want to marry Ron and did not love him, but did have eyes for someone else that was standing right in front of her, one of best friends.

'' You'll be okay, Trish.'' Stephanie said. '' I remember I felt like this on me and Paul's wedding day.'' She chuckled.

'' Thanks Steph.''

'' Your welcome and you look beautiful, Trish.'' Stephanie said.

'' You sure do, hon all of you.'' Alice said to the other women in the wedding party.

'' Thanks, mom.''

The women in the wedding party were Trish's closest friends from the WWE and her family memebers. The women from the WWE were Amy Dumas, Torrie Wilson, Stephanie McMahon, and Lisa Marie Varon, and Sara Calaway. Her family members were her sisters, Christie and Melissa.

The wedding had started and the first to come out were Michael and Amy.

'' Where's Adam?'' Michael asked.

'' He says he's not coming.''

'' What?!''

'' I said the same thing.

Micheal sighed. '' Does this have to do with him having feeling for Trish?''

'' Most likely yeah.''

'' This is not good.'' Michael said.

The wedding party had already gone down the aisle. Next was Trish. Gosh she didn't want to be there all she wanted more was to be safe in Adam's arms not thinking about anything but how happy they are to have eachother. Trish finally got her heads out of the clouds and came back to reality.

Adam's Hotel Room

Adam was laying in bed thinking about whether he should go to the wedding or not. Time was running out and he needed to think quick. And he did. When the priest asked did anyone object, Adam would be the one to say it. If it meant ruining Trish's wedding he had to stop her from marrying Ron, because he loved Trish too much to get away. Trish nor Adan knew how they felt about eachother.

Adam quickly rushed out of the hotel and into his car. Adam sped off in hopes of having Trish by his side.

Back at the Church

'' We are gathered here today to witness the lives of Patricia Stratigia and Ron Fisco. If no one has anything to say, let us get on with the vows. Ron, do you take Patricia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from the this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish: from this day forward until death do you part?''

'' I do.'' Ron said.

The priest said the same to Trish. Trish just stood there with her head once again in the clouds.

'' Do you Patricia?''

'' Oh.'' Trish said snapping out of it which made the audience laugh. Trish gulped.

'' Well, Ron said.

'' Um.. I do.''

'' ''If anyone feels these people do not belong together speak now or forever hold your peace.''

_Please_. Trish thought. _Somebody has to_.

'' Okay then by the power vested in me. I present to you man and wife, you may salute your bride.''

Ron had leaned in to kiss Trish but she moved back.

'' Trish what's wrong?'' Ron asked.

'' Nothing I just want to treasure this moment right quick before we do kiss.'' Trish said putting on a fake smile.

'' Oh. Well we can do that later.''

'' Okay.'' Trish said slowly.

Ron once again leaned in to kiss Trish. When Ron did kiss her all she felt was someone's lips on hers, not one bit of love or passion.

Ron and Trish took pictures then jumped over the broom. After the bride and groom came the others in the wedding followed outside to take more pictures outside.

'' Please still be doing vows.'' Adam said as he got out of the car and to the church. When Adam walked to it, he saw what he thought wouldn't happen, but did. He was too late. The woman he loved married someone else.

'' Adam where were you?'' Michael asked.

'' I'm late aren't I?'' He asked looking at Trish.

''Yeah. You are.'' Adam sighed. '' Sorry man.''

'' It's alright.'' Adam said quietly as tears began to fall down his eyes.

'' Adam where were you man?!'' Mark asked as he came over to them.

'' I was back at the hotel.''

'' Why didn't you come sooner, she's marri-

'' Michael told me.'' Adam said.

'' There was nothing we could do man.'' Mark said.

'' I know.'' Adam said. Adam then saw Ron and Trish come over.

'' Where were you?'' Ron asked.

'' My car was acting funny and I left my wallet in my other pants if I did geta cab, so.''

'' Yeah. Well you're here.'' Ron said.

'' Yeah I am.''

'' Hi, Adam.'' Trish said.

'' Hi, Trish.'' He said. '' Um.. congratulations.'' Adam said and gave her hug.

'' Thank you.'' She said still hugging him. Trish thought if only for a little while she could spend time with Adam now and at the reception. Adam and Trish broke apart. '' I'll see you at the reception.''

'' Okay.'' Adam said.

'' Bye.''

'' Bye, Trish.''

'' Bye guys.'' Trish said referring to Michael and Mark.

'' See ya' guys.'' Ron said.

'' Bye.'' They all said in unison.

What will happen for Trish and Adam? Will they fight for eachother or keep watching from afar?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

'' So are you coming for real?'' Michael asked.

'' I can't.''

'' Why?'' Mark said.

'' Because I missed the biggest chance of having the woman I love and I blew it.''

'' So, Micahel said.

'' There's nothing left for me.''

'' What are you saying, Adam?'' Michael asked.

'' I'm saying now that Trish is married there's nothing left for us, but to just be friends and not even try to fight for her love. She probaly doesn't even love me back.''

'' How can you be so sure?'' Mark asked.

'' Because if she did she wouldn't have married Ron.'' Adam said.

'' Adam you don't know that.'' Michael said.

'' Yes I do. When you do get in the limosine with her on the way to the reception, tell I send my condolensces and that something came up very important.'' Adam said and walked away.

'' Adam. Adam!'' Micahel hollered but Adam didn't even turn back.

'' Poor kid.''

'' I guess we have to tell her that.'' Micahel said.

Michael and Mark went to the limosine and told Trish the exact same words.

'' Oh.'' She said sadly.'' That's too bad.''

'' It was very important, Trish.'' Micahel said.

'' I understand.''

Adam's Hotel Room

Adam walked in to his room and threw his jacket on the couch and immidietaly broke down on the bed crying.

'' Why couldn't I have come sooner?'' He said to himself. Adam sat on his bed and cried the whole night as his friends enjoyed the night away.

The Reception

'' What's wrong, Trish?'' Torrie asked.

'' Nothing, just thinking.'' Trish said.

'' About what?'' Torrie asked.

'' Thinking about how me and Ron got here so far in this world together.''

'' A long way.'' Torrie sighed. '' Too bad that wasn't like that for me and Peter.''

'' Cheer up, Tor you'll find somebody else.''

'' Why couldn't I have your life?''

_Trust me you don't want it._ Trish thought. You do have a good life, you just don't know it.

The wedding reception lasted all night until 7:00 p.m. Everyone had went outside and waved the bride and groom goodbye, so they could go on their honeymoon and have a good time. A good time for Ron and not so much Trish.

'' I wish Adam could be here.'' Paul said to Stephanie.

'' Yeah, where is he?'' Stephanie asked Paul.

'' Mike?'' Paul said.

'' He's back at the hotel, he says he's given up.'' Michael said.

'' That doesn't sound like Adam to give up on anything.'' Stephanie said.

'' Well tonight he did and that's too bad cause I'm having a talk with him when I get back tonight.''

'' I hope you talk some sense into him. I know it's bad to break up a marriage, but when you're in love with someone you have to do what's best.'' Paul said.

'' Well Adam doesn't see that, that way anymore.'' Micahel said.

What will Micahel talk to Adam about? Has Adam really given up on he and Trish? Find out next!

Review if you haven't already.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was laying in his bed when he heard a knock at the door.

'' Who is it?'' Adam said.

'' It's me, Mike.''

'' Not right now Mike , I have a lot of things to think about.''

'' Like what?''

'' Things.''

Michael sighed. Adam just open the door.

Adam rolled his eyes and went to the door.

'' Thank you.''

'' Uh-huh.''

'' You know you missed out on a lot right?''

'' I didn't miss out on anything, I seen and did everything that I had to do.''

'' By not being there for your friend?''

'' I was there, I just didn't stick around long.''

'' You might as well not even had left the room.''

'' I guess I shouldn't have.''

'' You know I am so sick and tired of your sarcasm. You know you loved this woman before she was married why give up on her now and not even care?''

'' Because Mike I know we'll never be together, what's the use of even trying anymore?''

'' Because it may make her realize you're the one for her.''

'' I don't think so, Mike.''

'' I know.''

'' No you don't, now could you please leave. I just want to be alone right now by myself.''

'' Fine, but don't say I tried to help you.'' Michael said angrily and walked to the door and slammed it.

Adam sighed again.'' Thanks, Mike.''

The Next Day(Thirteen Hours Later)

Trish and Ron had finally got settled in the resort they were staying at.

'' This room is so beautiful!'' Trish said.

'' I know, that's why I picked for us to come here. Wait til you see the pool.''

'' The pool?'' Trish asked. She really didn't want to swim if she knew that her and Ron would be all touchy-feely together and that meant that Ron would looking at her body also.

'' Yeah the pool. Come on let's change.''

'' Okay.'' Trish said slowly.

Trish had changed into her bathing suit. It was a gold swim suit that had almost matched the color of her hair.

'' You ready?'' Ron asked.

'' Yes.'' Trish said.

Ron and Trish went to the pool. Trish had fun by the pool with Ron until Ron put his lips on hers.

_Oh my god._ Trish thought. Boy did she want to puke. They then broke apart. Ron smiled at Trish and Trish just returned a fake one.

'' Ready to go back to the room?'' Ron asked.

'' Sure.''

They went back to the room and changed into something decent. Trish took a seat on the bed as Ron joined her.

'' You okay?'' Ron asked as he noticed Trish was down.

'' I'm fine, it's just that my stomach and head hurts.''

'' Are you hungry, I mean we haven't eaten since we got here?''

'' Nah. I'll be fine. I think I just need some rest for a little while.''

'' Do you want me to stay here with you?''

'' No go on, besides we can always spend time together at home.''

'' Are you sure?'' Ron asked.

'' Yes I'm sure.''

'' Okay.''

Ron had left the room to hang out in the resort. Trish saw that ron was gone and grabbed her phone off of the night stand. Trish had dialed her phone and called someone.

Adam's phone had rang while he was watching tv.

'' Hello?'' Adam said.

'' Hi, Adam it's Trish.''

'' Trish?''

'' Yeah it's me.''

'' Why did you call here?''

'' I just wanted to see how my friend was doing. How are you/''

'' Fine, you?''

'' I'm good actually I'm great! Me and Ron are having the times of our lives.''

'' Oh.'' Adam said sadly.She_ 's doing great, now I really know I need to move on. _Adam thought.

'' Well I just calle to see how you were doing and I'll see you.. I mean you guys when I get back.''

'' Okay.''

'' Bye, Adam.''

'' Bye, Trish. Have a good time.''

'' I will.'' Trish said and hung up her phone.

Now that Adam knows Trish is '' great'', what will he really do, now that he's knows for sure?


	4. Chapter 4

After Trish left off the phone with Adam she decided to lay back down to take a nap. While Trish was in her sleeping state she had a dream.

Trish's Dream

_"Trish there's something I need to tell you." Adam said._

_"What is it?" Trish asked curiously._

_Adam sighed. '' For as long as I can remember I've had feelings for you,_

_'' What kind of feelings, Adam?'' Trish asked._

_'' Feelings that are past friendship.'' Adam replied._

_'' Really?''_

_'' Yes.''_

_'' That's good, because.. I feel.. the same .. way too.'' Trish said._

_'' You do?'' Adam asked._

_'' Yes.''_

_'' Oh I love you, Trish.'' Adam said as took Trish into his arms._

_'' I love you too.'' She said as she hugged him._

And the dream ended.

When Trish woke up from her dream she immidietaly broke down and cried into her pillow.

'' Trish?'' A voice came.

Trish looked up and saw Ron in the door way.

_''What the hell do you want now?'' _Trish thought. '' Yes?'' she said.

'' What's wrong?'' Ron asked as walked to her side of the bed.

'' My body it hurts so bad and I want to spend time with you, but I can't.'' She repiled believingly.

'' Like you said, hon, '' We can spend time at home together.'' Ron said.

'' I know, but I just want to.''

'' Do you want to go home?'' Ron asked.

Trish stopped crying when she heard that.

'' If it makes you feel better.'' Trish said.

'' Of course it would.''

'' Okay.''

'' We' ll catch the earliest flight tomorrow, okay.''

'' Okay.''

'' Now you go back to sleep.''

'' Alright.''

Trish had went back to sleep. She had slept all through out the night but she still did have dreams about Adam.

The Next Day

Trish had woke up to Ron packing up all of her things.

'' Finally you're awake. Hurry up cause we have to be at the airport in an hour.'' Ron said.

Trish nodded.

Later that Day( 8:00 p.m.)

Trish had arrived back home.

'' Feeling better?'' Ron asked.

'' Much.'' Trish repiled smiling.

'' Good.''

'' I'm going to call the guys to tell them I'm back, okay.''

'' Alright.'' Ron said.

Trish had called Amy.

'' Hello?'' Amy said.

'' Hey. I'm back.''

'' That's great, but why so soon?''

'' .. My stomach was hurting and I had a really bad headache.''

'' Well at least.. you can't we have to be at the airport tomorrow.''

'' What are you talking about?'' Trish said.

'' I was about to say you two could spend time together, but you can't because we have to catch our flight tomorrow.''

'' I didn't really think of that. What am I going to tell Ron?''

'' Just tell him you wish you two could spend time together, but you have to go back on the road.''

'' That's a good idea, I just don't want him to be disappointed.''

'' Trish, he'll understand.''

'' Okay. Bye.''

'' Bye.''

_'' Why did I have to lie to you Ames, especially if I know I don't give a damn about him?'' _Trish thought.

Trish had went upstairs to begin packing.

'' Where are you going?'' Ron asked.

'' Just packing to go out of town.''

'' Why didn't you tell me?''

'' I didn't want to wake you, plus I had forgot I had to ne at the airport.''

'' Oh. Well why don't we celebrate before you go?'' Ron asked.

'' How?''

'' How about for the first time through out our relationship we make love?'' Ron asked.

'' Huh?'' Trish said.

'' How about we make love before you go?''

_" Now I really feel an headache and stomach pain." _Trish thought. '' Why not?'' Trish said with a fake smile as usual.

'' Alrighty then.''

Ron layed Trish down and made love to Trish NOT the other way around.

How does Trish feel after last night? Will Adam make her feel better or stick to his words and stay away?

'' Alrighty then


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

Trish felt disgusted by herself when she got out of bed.

''_ Why did you say yes?'' _She thought.

Trish had got into the shower. After leaving the shower she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Trish had got dressed and grabbed her suitcase.

'' You leaving?'' Ron asked as he woke up from his sleep.

'' Yes.'' Trish said.

'' Last night was great.'' Ron said.

'' Uh-huh. Well see you later. Love you bye!'' Trish said as she hurried out of the room and blew him a kiss.

'' Bye.'' Ron hollered.

Trish left the house.

'' Thank God.'' Trish said.

The Airport

The wrestlers all boarded the plane. The plane flew for ten hours and landed in New York City. The wrestlers unboarded the plane then took the rental cars they were driving in to the arena. Since they didn't have time to go to the hotel and did have to practice for tonight's show, which was in Madison Square Garden.

That Night

Adam went to his locker room to change for tonight's main event. In the match was Edge vs The Undertaker.( Since this is fiction, I decided to mix some new with the old and to make this show tonight a Supershow featuring all three brands)

Adam made his entrance first and the crowd immidietaly booed, which Adam got a real kick out of.

'' Making his way into the ring from Toronto, Ontario Canada: He is the Rated- R superstar; Edge!'' The ring announcer said.

After Adam made his entrance into the ring, Mark came out as '' The Undertaker ''. Mark made his way to the ring slowly and paused. He then resumed his entrance. Undertaker took off his jacket after lifting his arms for the lights to come on and took off his hat and did what he did best; intimidating his oppenent with rolling his eyes in the back of his head.

The match then begun. After ten minutes throughout the match, Undertaker caught Edge with the '' Triangle Hold'' and Edge immidietaly tapped out with blood running down his face. The bell rung and Undertaker got up from the mat to get his belt. The lights then went purple and he got on his knees and rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he stuck out his tongue holding his belt and the show was over.

After the audience left from the arena, Adam and Mark went backstage.

'' That fake blood looks disgusting.'' Mark said smiling.

'' Tell me about it.'' Adam said as he wiped his mouth with a cloth.

'' We were going out tonight, were you coming?'' Mark asked.

'' Yeah, you and who else?''

'' Everyone that hangs out with us I guess.''

'' Like?''

'' Paul, Mike, Steph, Dave, and Trish, you know the usal people.'' Mark said.

'' Trish you say?''

'' Yes Trish.''

'' She's here?'' Adam asked. He thought she was still on her honeymoon. She was on the show tonight, but Adam was too busy to watch the match from backstage.

'' Uh-huh.''

'' Oh. Well can't wait to see her. See ya', Mark.''

'' Bye.'' Mark said.

Michael then came over.

'' Did you see that?'' Mark asked.

'' I did.'' Michael said.

'' Wait I don't get it, has he actually given up?'' Mark asked.

'' Yeah he has.''

'' I know not for long.''

'' It's been awhile, but hey, we'll just have to see when we go out tonight.''

'' I guess so.''

Adam went back to his hotel room. Adam freshened up by showreing, brushing his teeth, etc. Adam moved on to his outfit. Adam put on a grey '' Affliction'' t-shirt with jeans and black boots. Adam was then out the door.

Adam go to the club at 9:30 p.m. and went inside.

'' Adam!!'' Everyone said as if they were on '' Cheers'' and if Adam was '' Norm''.

'' Hey guys. '' Adam said. Adam took a seat by Dave and across from Trish. Adam stared at her. _'' God, she's beautiful, but i can't have her. ''_ Adam thought.

'' Hi Adam.'' Trish said.

'' Hi Trish.'' Adam said shyly.

Everyone stared at Adam, they saw and heard how he was acting, but neither Adam nor Trish knew that they were staring at him. They were too busy staring at eachother.

'' How about we get some drinks?'' Michael said. Everyone agreed.

'' Everyone went to the bar and had a good time drinking.

'' So what did you do on your honeymoon?'' Adam asked referring to Trish.

'' Swim, scuba, dance, everything.'' Trish said.

'' That's awesome.'' Adam said.

Trish just smiled. Gosh she hated lying to him.

_'' Her smile gets more and more beautiful everytime I see her and everytime she smiles.'' _Adam thought.

'' I'm going to go dance I'll see you later. '' Trish said. Amy, Tor, Steph, you coming?'' Trish asked.

'' Sure Trish.'' Stephanie said.

_'' I'll dance with you.'' _Adam thought. _'' Stop thinking about her!'' _Adam thought again.

The women out to the dance floor. Amy and Trish began to dance.

_'' Let me get a chance.'' _Adam thought.

'' Given up? Yeah Right, Adam.'' Micahel said as he put his arm around Adam.

'' What are you talking about?'' Adam asked.

'' We saw.'' Paul said interjecting

'' Saw what?'' Adam asked.

'' You eyeing Trish over and over.'' Paul said smiling.

'' What ever like I said before-

'' You said before not now.'' Michael said.

'' I'm saying it now, I am over Trish.''

_'' Yeah right.'' _Michael thought. '' If you say so.'' Mike said.

'' Yeah.'' Adam said.

'' We're going back to the table!'' Amy shouted.

'' Come on guys, let's go back.'' Michael said.

They all went back.

All through out the night Adam kept staring and thinking about Trish.

'' Mike can I talk to you for a sec?'' Adam asked Michael.

'' Sure.''

Micahel and Adam went outside. Trish got up to get a fresh breath of air.

Outside

Trish was about to go outside when she heard Adam and Michael talking, she didn't know they were out here she thought theyjust went on the far side of the club.

'' I tried, Mike.'' Adam said.

'' Tried what?''

'' I tried to face the fact that I couldn't have her, but I can't.. I love her Mike!''

Trish's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

'' Adam why don't you go back to the hotel, okay.''

Adam nodded. '' I'll see you later.''

'' Bye.'' Mike said and went back into the club. Trish saw Mike coming by and quickly walked to the table. Michael then came shortly after her.

'' Where's Adam?'' Paul asked.

'' He went back to the hotel.''

'' Oh.'' Paul said.

'' We should go back too it's getting late.'' Micahel said. They all agreed.

Trish had got back to the hotel and rode the elevator with Stephanie and Paul.

'' Steph where's Adam's room?''

'' 428, why?''

'' That's all I need to know.'' Trish said and went to his room.

'' Trish!'' Stephanie called out. '' Wonder what's gotten into her?'' She asked Paul.

'' I can take a guess.'' Paul said.

Trish finally reached Adam's door and knocked on it.

'' Who is it?'' Adam asked.

'' It's me, Trish.''

Adam answered.

'' Trish what are you doing here?'' Adam asked.

'' I need to talk to you.''

'' About what?''

'' About tonight.''

'' Okay.'' Adam said slowly and let her in the room. Adam closed the door behind her. '' So what about tonight?'' Adam asked.

'' I overheard you and Mike talking, is it true?'' Trish asked.

''... Yes.''

'' You love me?''

'' Yes, but I know you may not feel the same way.''

'' How would you know?'' Trish said.

'' Cause I know.'' Adam said as he turned his back away from her.

'' Well you're wrong.'' Trish said.

Adam turned back around.

'' You do?''

'' Yes I do. Look Adam I'm not asking for much, but just this one night .. I need to feel you next to me.''

'' Trish what are you talking about?'' Adam asked.

'' You know, Adam.''

'' I think I know, but I don't want to be wrong.''

'' I want you to make love to me that's what I'm saying.''

'' Trish.'' Adam said.

'' Just this once?'' She asked looking into his eyes.

What will Adam do? Will he give on and make love to Trish or keep beating around the bush? Find out next!


	6. Chapter 6

Adam looked her in the eye. He could tell she wanted just like he did.

'' You understand if we do this there's no turning back?''

'' I do.''

'' Okay.'' Adam said and picked Trish up into his arms.

Adam layed Trish on the bed and gently layed his body on top of hers. Adam put his head down and softly kissed Trish's lips. God she was waiting forever for that. Adam then unzipped her dress and slowly removed it from her body. When Adam saw Trish's body he didn't know where to start from and through out the rest of the night he slowly embraced her body as she did his.

The Next Day

Adam woke up in bed alone. When he looked around for Trish he saw her standing by the balcony window in his shirt. Adam walked behind her.

'' Do you regret it?'' Adam asked.

Trish turned around

'' No, I don't, but.. what happened last night needs to stay here.'' Trish said.

'' Because you have a husband.'' Adam said finishing her sentence.

'' Yes, look Adam I wish that we could be together, but-

'' But we can't. You didn't say that last night Trish, so why are you saying it today?''

'' Because it's true, Adam.''

'' How come it was alright to give you what you needed, but now when you know what I need; which is you, you don't want to give back?''

'' Adam last night was a one time thing and it's going to stay that way.''

'' Yeah I understand, but why run away from it?''

'' I'm not going to stand for this anymore, I'm leaving!''

'' Fine then.''

'' Fine.'' Trish said and slammed the door.

When Trish left Adam put his head in his hands and broke down and cried.

'' You should've just moved on!'' He said out aloud in the room.

Adam's phone rang.

'' Hello?''

'' Adam, the guys and I were going to breakfast did you want to come?'' Michael asked.

'' No Mike.''

'' What's wrong?''

'' Nothing.''

'' You know I'll eventually find out, so tell me now.''

Adam told Michael everything. After that Mike told him to calm down and come to breakfast with just us men. Adam agreed.

The Restaurant

'' Hey man.'' Michael said.

'' Hey. Paul, Mark.''

'' Hey.'' They said in unison.

'' How you holding up?'' Michael asked.

'' Alright.''

'' We heard about what happened.. sorry man.'' Paul said.

'' It's okay, I'll live.''

'' I don't know what I'd do if I loved someone and she had a life of her own.'' Mark said.

A waiter came over.

'' Welcome to IHOP, how may I serve you?''

'' I'll have a stack of your buttermilk pancakes with eggs and bacon. And a glass of orange juice.'' Mark said.

'' Make that two.'' Michael said.

'' Three instead.'' Paul said. '' Adam?''

'' I'm not really hungry.'' Adam replied.

'' You gotta eat something, man.'' Michael said.

'' I'm not that hungry!'' Adam repeated through clenched teeth.

'' That will be all.'' Paul said.

'' Your food will be back shortly.''

'' Why didn't you order anything?'' Michael asked.

'' It's really not a good time to eat at a time like this.'' Adam said.

Michael sighed. '' So what are you going to do?'' Michael asked changing the topic.

'' Move on.'' Adam said.

'' I know you just can't move on and you've loved this woman since like forever.'' Mark said.

'' I know, but that's just how it is.''

The waiter came back.

'' Here you go.''

'' Thank you.'' The men said.

'' You're very welcome.'' He said and walked away.

'' It doesn't have to be, Adam.'' Mike said resuming the conversation.

'' Yeah it does. Thanks guys for the taking me out and talking to me, but I just want to be alone.''

'' We can't let you do that, Adam.'' Paul said.

'' What?'' Adam said.

'' You need help.'' Mike said.'' We're going to get the bill from the waiter and you're coming with us.'' Michael saw the waiter. ''Waiter!''

'' Yes?''

''Can we have the bill?'' Michael asked.

'' Sure.'' The waiter got the bill then came back. The men gave him their money.

'' Let's go.'' Paul said.

'' What are we doing?'' Adam asked.

'' Guy stuff to clear your mind.'' Mark said.

'' What?''

'' Yes. And I'm riding with you just in case you try to do anything stupid.''

'' Guys.''

'' Let's go, Adam.'' Paul said.

Adam sighed. '' Okay.''

The men hung out all day until 6:00 p.m. They thought it would do Adam some good to be out with them, but the truth was that it only made him feel worse, because every time he tried to forget it, it would come right back to him.

The Next Day( Trish's Room)

Trish couldn't sleep last night. After everything she had done and said to him she wanted nothing more but to apologize. Trish's thought were interrupted when her phone rang, it was Michael.

'' Hello?''

''Trish we were all meeting in th lobby to go to the autograph signing, be there in thirty minutes.''

'' Okay. And Mike?''

'' Yes?''

'' Will Adam be there?''

'' Yes why?''

'' I was just asking.''

'' Was that all?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Well okay. Bye.''

Trish knew that if Adam was going to be there it would give her a chance to talk in private with him.

Down at The lobby

Trish was the last to come downstairs to the waiting Superstars.

'' Hey guys.'' Trish said.

Everyone greeted her, even Adam.

At the autograph session, hundreds of WWE fans were waiting to see the big Superstars. Trish, Lita,HHH, Edge,HBK, and so on. The Superstars took their seats and began to sign autographs. Trish was sitting a table away from Adam and was about to talk to him right quick, but was stopped when he saw Adam talking to a woman. It was alright seeing them talk to each other, but when she saw him smiling and laughing she knew that this woman just may now be taking her place.

_'' She has everything I don't have.'' _Trish thought.

Is this woman just a fan or is she a new woman in Adam's life? Find out next!


	7. Chapter 7

Adam really was moving on or so he thought.

'' So what's your name?'' Adam asked.

'' Terri Silva.''

'' Well if you don't know my real name, it's Adam.''

'' Nice to meet you Adam.'' Terri said.

'' Terri I haev a few autographs to sign and I'd really like if you joined me and the other wrestlers for lunch.''

'' I'd love to, Adam.'' Terri said.''

'' Great! I'm going to sign these other autographs then we can join them.''

'' Okay. '' Teri said and sat next to him.

A fan came over.

'' What's your name?'' Adam asked.

'' Craig Carter and I'm your biggest fan!''

'' Is that so?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Well let's put you to the test, shall we?''

'' We shall.''

'' Okay.. hm.. what PPV did I cash in my firt Money-In-The-Bank?''

'' I think it was.. New Year's Revolution?''

'' Correct, but what year?''

'' 2007?'' The fan asked unsure.

'' Sorry man, 2006. Way off track bud.''

'' Aw whatever I'm still your number one fan.''

'' Fine by me.'' Adam said and gave him his autograph.

'' Thanks man.''

'' Your welcome.''

A couple more fans after Craig and Adam was finished. So were the other Superstars.

'' So where are we going for lunch?'' Michael said.

'' How about we go to that cafe' we rode pass?'' Mark said.

'' I'm in everyone?'' Michael said.

'' Can one more person join?'' Adam said interjecting.

'' Sure Adam who?'' Michael asked.

'' Terri.''

'' Hello Terri, I'm Michael and you know the rest.''

'' I'm afraid I don't.''

'' I'll tell you on the way there.'' Adam said.

'' Okay.''

The gang arrived at the cafe'.

This day couldn't get any worse for Trish. The man she loved was hanging around someone else who he may had been falling for or at least she thought.

They all took a seat.

'' So you and Terri jst met today? Paul asked.

'' Yes.'' Adam said.

'' That's nice.'' Torrie said.

'' So do you two have anything in common?'' Stephanie asked.

'' We do actually.'' Terri said. We discussed alot with our lives in the car.''

_'' Did you tell her about all of the affairs you had with other women including me?'' _Trish thought.

A wauter came over.

'' Welcome to ''Siri'' how may I serve you?'' He asked.

Everyone told him their orders.

'' I'l be back soon.''

Throughout lunch Adam noticed glances from Trish. He could tell she wanted to make up with him just as much as he did with her, but how was he going to make up with Terri in the way? Adam thought of the unthinkable, he would gloat Terri in front of Trish making her jealous and think twice about their love. Terri and Adam were already getting pretty close and it would be easier for. Adam thought that Terri would make him forget about Trish, but damn he was wrong. After this lunch Adam was going to start.

The waiter came back after 15 minutes.

'' Sorry for the wait folks.'' The waiter said.

'' No problem and thanks man.'' Dave said. Everyone else thanked him also.

'' You all are welcome.''

Everyone began to eat except Terri and Adam. They were too busy laughing and giggling, which made Trish very angry.

'' I guess he really has.'' Paul whispered to Mark.

'' I guess so.'' Mark said.

After eating lunch the Superstars decided to sped the whole day together. They even planned to have a celebration for Terri and Adam's newfound friendship later tonight.

All went back to the hotel. Adam invited Terri to his room.

'' Thanks for coming.'' Adam said. '' Can I talk to you?''

'' About?'' Terri asked.

'' Me and you.'' Adam replied.'' Terri I know we've beem friends for one day.. not even one day, but I really feel a bond with us.''

'' You do?'' Terri asked.

'' Yeah. I mean I've never met anyone like you and if it's alright with you I'd like to go further in this relationship.''

'' I feel the same way, so where do we go from here?''

'' I guess we kiss.'' Adam said.

'' Okay.''

Adam leaned in to kiss Terri. When he kissed her, he felt guilt because now he was just leading a woman he didn't love on. Adam and Terri broke apart.

'' I'll meet you at the restaraunt.'' Terri said smiling.

'' See you later.'' Adam said with a fake smile.

'' Bye.'' She said and left the hotel room.

Adam arrived a the restaraunt fifteen minutes after Terri.

'' Hey.'' Terri said.

'' Hi.'' Adam said.'' Hey guys.''

'' Hey!'' They all said

_'' Damn he looks good.''_ Trish thought. _'' His long wavy hair and charming smile. You should've just jumped at Trish. Well you can't,but you can make up.''_ She thought again. '' Adam can I talk to you in private?'' Trish asked.

'' Sure. Excuse me guys.'' Adam said.

The two went outside.

'' What did you want to talk to me about?'' Adam asked.

'' Us, Adam, what happened?'' Trish asked as tears formed into her eyes.

'' I don't know what did happen?''

'' I don't know either, bu t we were the best of friends.'' Trish said.

'' Does this have to do with Terri?''

'' Sorta, but I can't keep ignoring you and pretending like we're alright and we're not.'' Trish said as tears rolled down her eyes.

'' Trish what are you saying?'' Adam asked.

'' I apologize for breaking your heart, I apologize for pushing you away, and Adam I can't keep doing this because I love you.''

Now it had all blew up in Adam's face. He was now in a relationship with a woman he didn't love, just like Trish. He was in love with the love of his life but now couldn't be with her at all. Adam's life and lies were caving in on him.

'' What?'' Adam said as tears formed into his eyes.

'' I said I love you!'' Trish repeated.

_'' Why Adam?'' _Thought. _'' Why do all good things come to an end so quick?''. _'' Trish I love you too! I always have and always will.'' Adam said capturing her into a hug.

'' I need you Adam and I want to be with you.''

'' I know, but we can't.''

'' How come?''

'' You're married and I have someone.''

'' Who?''

'' Baby?'' Terri said.

Trish's eyes closed and she could feel more tears in roll down her cheeks.

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

'' Baby?'' Terri said.

'' I'll be there in a sec.'' Adam said.

'' Okay.'' She said and went back in.

'' Why Adam?'' Trish said.

'' I tried to make you jealous by using her and I see it worked.''

Trish sighed. '' Why can't webe together? Are we not made for eachother?''

'' Don't say that.'' Adam said.

'' It's true Adam. We're in two relationships where we don't love eachother.''

'' I know, but-

'' I'm married you're not.''

'' So?''

'' Don't you get it? I just can't say I want quits and neither can you!'' Trish replied.

'' How do you know that?''

'' What do you look like just starting a relationship less than twenty-four hours then ending it?'' Trish asked.

'' I never really thought about that.''

Trish sighed again. '' Just know that I love you and always will.''

'' Trish you sound like this is the end for us.''

'' Maybe Adam.''

'' Well if it is, there's one last thing I want to do.''

'' Which is?''

'' This.'' Adam said and kissed her lips. When Adam and Trish kissed it was passionate. He had never kissed a woman like that and she had never been kissed like that. As they were kissing Trish felt weak in the knees and almost fell, luckily Adam had his hand supporting her back as he had her close to his chest. They then pulled apart.

'' I was waiting for that.'' Trish said.

'' And I was waiting to do that.'' Adam said.

'' I still want us to be friends.''

'' Of course.'' Adam said. '' Let's go in.''

Trish went along with him inside.

'' What took you two so long?'' Mark asked.

'' Trish was telling me something that concerned Ron and I gave her advice.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you Adam.''

Two months after that night that night Adam was going crazy. Terri was already living in his Los Angeles home, she was always on the road with him, it was too much! It really had got bad when Terri asked Adam this;

'' Adam when are we going to get married?'' Terri asked.

Adam sat in his bed in his LA home speechless. '' ... Whenever you like.'' Adam said.

'' Really?!'' Terri said.

'' Yes.''

'' How about next month?''

'' Next month?'' Adam said.'' .. Okay.'' He said with a fake smile.

'' Oh baby I can't wait!''

'' I can't either. We're going to plan this thing first thing tomorrow.'' Adam said.

Terri sighed. '' This is such a dream come true. We'll invite all of the wrestlers and all of our family and close friends.''

'' This is going to be great! I'm so glad you brought it up, cause now I get to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love.'' Adam said.

'' I love you baby.'' Terri said.

'' I love you too.'' Adam said and gave a peck, not a passionate kiss on her lips._ '' Why Lord, why did this have to happen to me? I know I lead her on and kept lying to her, but this? Help me, please!'' _Adam thought.

'' Come on let's go to bed.'' Terri said.

'' I'll be there in a minute.''

'' Okay.''

Adam went downstairs. He then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

'' Hello?''

'' Trish?''

'' Yes, Adam.''

'' Um.. I have something to tell you.''

'' What?''

'' I'm getting married next month.''

'' What?!'' Trish said.

'' I know. I'm so sorry I had to tell you.''

'' You did the right thing by saying yes I guess.'' She said sadly.

'' Don't be sad.''

'' I can't help, but be.''

'' I wish I could be at your hotel holding you.''

'' I wish I could too.''

'' We were probaly going to have a get together to talk about it. I'd really like for you to come so I can see you, since you guys are in LA too for the show.''

'' I'll be there.''

'' I'll see you there and Trish?''

'' Hmm?''

'' I love you.''

'' I love you too. Bye.''

'' Bye.''

The Next Day

Adam woke up with Terri's eyes meeting his. He immidietaly jumped up.

'' You trying to give me a hard attack?!'' Adam said angrily. Teri just bursted out laughing.

'' Oh I'm sorry baby.'' She said in a baby-talk kind of way.

'' It's okay.'' Adam said annoyed. This girl was really getting to him.

'' So what should we do first?'' Terri asked.

'' Tell everyone to meet here and then I'm going to get your ring.''

'' Okay. So who's all invited to the wedding?'' Teri asked.

'' Michael, Mark, Dave, Amy, Tor, Chris, Steph, you know the rest.''

'' I guess so, well I'll see you back here in a little while.''

'' I was thinking about getting some snacks too.'' Adam said.

'' Okay. Well don't be too long.''

'' Ter the gathering starts at 6:30, I have a lot of time.''

'' I was just saying Adam, no need to jump down my throat.''

'' Sorry. I'll see you later. Love you.''

'' Love you too.''

Adam left the house and went to the grocery store.

That's all for now! Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam went to the grocery store to pick up some snacks. When he was there he saw a familiar face. Adam walked over.

'' Need some help?'' Adam asked as he snuck up behind the person who was reaching for a box of cereal. The familiar face was Trish.

'' Adam?'' Trish said as she had her hand barely on the box.

'' Hi, so do you?''

'' Yes. Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.''

'' What are you doing here?''

'' I was getting some snacks for later on tonight, were you still coming to the get-together?''

'' If you want me to.'' She replied.

'' Of course I would, but that's of you want to if it's not going to make you uncomfortable.''

'' It will, but I'll be fine.''

'' So you'll come?''

'' Yes.''

'' Great! It was probaly going to take me awhile in here yo get all of this food for allof these people can you-

'' Of course I'll help and besides I get to spend even more time with you.'' She said smiling.

'' It's settled then, you're helping me for my party.''

'' It is.''

Adam and Trish went into different aisles getting food and drinks. They went up to the register and put the food on the belt.

'' Is that everything we need?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes it is.''

The cashier scanned all of the food and put the food in bags. Adam and Trish were then out the door.

'' Thanks for helping, Trish.'' Adam said as they walked to his car to load the food.

'' Your welcome, Adam. I'll see you later I guess.''

'' I guess so.''

'' Bye.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Bye.'' Adam said.

That Night

The party had started and all of Adam's closest friends were there, the only friend who couldn't make it was Jay Reso he was out of town working for TNA.

'' Guys I'm really glad you came me and Adam have-

Terri was interrupted by the door.

'' Excuse me guys.'' Terri said and answered the door. '' Trish, you came!'' Terri said.

_'' Trish!'' _Adam thought.

Trish had come into the living room.

'' Hey guys.'' Trish said. '' Adam.''

'' Hi.'' Trish. _'' God she's beautiful her shirt clinging to her body so right and her pants fitting her every curve.'' _

Adam wanted her even badder than before and this morning. He wanted her oh-so badly.

'' As I was saying everyone we have and announcement to make.. me and Adam are getting married!''

'' Congratulations!'' Everyone said.

'' Terri baby, because I love you so much, I want to propose to you since I didn't get the chance.'' Adam said. Adam got on his knee and pulled out the ring box. '' Terri will you marry me?''

'' You already know the answer, but I'll say yes anyway!''

Adam put the ring on her finger. He stood to his feet and captured Terri into a fake kiss that was believable for her and the others, but Trish. Trish knew that Adam loved her and didn't believe it actually she laughed.

'' What's so funny?'' Stephanie aksed.

'' Nothing, it's just that I can't believe Adam has actually found the one.''

'' It's very unbelievable.'' Steph said.

The gathering had begun and everyone had fun, well Adam and Trish didn't.

Adam walked over to Trish who was standing by the bar.

'' I'm really glad you came.''

'' I'm glad I came. I couldn;t wait to see you.''

'' Me either. You look beautiful.''

'' Thank you.'' She said smiling. '' You're so sweet.''

'' Thank you. I don't care if you are married I'll still love you.''

'' I feel the same way. Well I'll see you later, I have to get back to my fiancee'.''

'' See ya.''


	10. Chapter 10

Adam had left away from the bar. Coming to the bar was Michael.

'' Hey Trish.''

'' Hey.''

'' Having fun?'' Michael asked as he took a seat on one of the bar stools.

'' Mmhm.''

Michael saw Trish staring at Adam with a not so happy look on her face.

'' You want to talk about it?''

'' Talk about what?''

'' You and Adam.''

'' What about us?'' Trish asked playing dumb.

'' I know you still love him. ''

'' Why would you say that?''

'' I can tell when you something is wrong with the both of you. I know you like that.''

'' Nothing's wrong, Mike.''

'' Then look me in the eye and say nothing is wrong.''

Trish looked him in the eye. '' .. I can't.''

'' Come on let's talk outside.''

Trish followed. Mike took a seat on a patio chair and asked her to join him in the next seat. Trish took a seat.

'' Now what's going on?''

'' I still love him.''

'' Does he know?''

'' He does, but he's still marrying Terri, that kinda reminds me of my wedding day.''

'' Does he want to marry her?''

''No, but he still is anyway.''

'' If he wasn't getting married to Terri would you want to be with him?''

'' I always have, but too much stuff was blocking our way.''

'' Like?''

'' Ron, the wedding, and even the proposal from Ron, I couldn't say no. I'd be breaking his heart, then.'' Trish said.

'' I thought when you loved someone you never let anyone or anything get in the way.''

'' I thought so too. I just really don't want to mess up a relationship.''

'' I know you don't but you have to follow your heart. Just think about it.'' Michael said getting up.

'' I will.''

'' I'll be in the house if you need me.''

'' Mike?''

'' Uh-huh?''

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.''

Trish thought about what Mike said all until the way the wedding day. Like Adam was before Trish was in her hotel room wondering should she let him marry Terri or object.

'' I don't want to mess up a marriage, but I have to go to that church if I want him in my life.'' Trish said to herself. A couple more minutes of thinking and Trish came up with a conclusion. '' I have to go.'' Trish said and ran out of the hotel.

The Church

'' Adam do you take Terri to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and heatlh, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?''

'' I do.'' Adam said sadly.

'' And do you Terri take Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?'' The priest asked.

'' I do.''

'' If anyone feels that these two people do not belong together speak now or forever hold your peace. I guess these people are made for each-

'' Wait!'' Trish said. '' I object!''

'' Who are you miss?''

'' I'm Patricia Stratigias and I love this man and I can't let him get away from me again.'' Trish said out of breath.

'' Trish, you just can't come in here and ruin our wedding.''

'' I did it cause I love you and want you in my life.''

'' I'm sorry Trish, me and Terri love eachother too much.''

Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing the man she loved was getting married and didn't love her any more. Truth was Adam did still love her deeply, he was just scared of what people would think of him if he broke off another marriage, actually not even a yet official marriage.

'' Okay then.'' Trish said and walked out of the church with tears in her eyes.

Trish walked outside to her car sobbing as she just lost the man she loved.

'' Trish!'' a voice came. Trish thought she was hearing things until she heard her name again. '' Trish!''

Trish turned around to Adam chasing after her.

'' Trish.'' He said catching up to her.

'' What, Adam? Don't you have a wife to go to?''

'' She's not my wife.''

'' Is that so?''

'' Yes. I told Terri that she was a great girl and that she'd find someone who truly loves her.''

'' I don't believe you.''

'' What if I made you believe me?''

'' And how would you do that?''

'' Like this.'' Adam said and leaned in giving her a long soft passionate kiss. Adam had his hand on Trish's back as Trish ran her fingers through his hair. The two then broke apart.

'' I believe you.'' She said softly.

'' Good come on.''

'' Adam!'' Michael called out. He then saw Adam and Trish run with eachother hand in hand. '' I'll leave you two alone.''

'' Where are we going?'' Trish asked as she ran with him.

'' Back to the hotel.''

'' To do what?''

'' You'll know when you get there cause we're going to your room.''

'' We are?''

'' Yes.''

The two arrived at the hotel.

'' What are we doing?'' Trish asked as they entered her room. Adam shut the door behind him and picked up Trish into his arms.

'' We're going to do something we've been waiting along time to do.''

'' And that is?''

'' Making love together.''

'' Oh Adam.'' Trish said and kissed his lips. Adam carried Trish to the bed and layed her down on the bed. Adam gently layed his body down on Trish and kissed her this time sharing a passionate as usual. Adam kissed Trish's neck and removed her shirt. He then removed her bra. When Adam saw Trish's breasts he kissed between them softly all the way up to her lips.

He then let Trish help him take off his suit jacket and shirt. Trish kissed his chest and sucked his nipple which Adam really liked. Adam layed Trish down and took off her shoes,pants, and panties. Adam kissed her thighs and kissed her knees. Adam stood up from the bed and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to his ankle and then removing his boxers.

Adam got back on the bed and kissed Trish again. Adam grabbed one her breast in his hand and licked it making Trish go crazy he did the other one like that also. Adan asked for Trish consent and entered her as she straddled his waist. The two soon began to grind. It was a slow steady pace at first then it became fast, faster, and faster everytime. Causing Trish to scream an orgasm.

Adam turned Trish on her back and began to grind against her again as she had her legs around his back. Harder and harder Adam grinded against her.

'' Harder Adam!'' Trish screamed.

'' I know babe I'm getting there.'' he said as he thrusted. One last thrust and Adam and Trish would be over. With all his might in his tired sweaty body he thrusted so hard causing Trish to scream in ectasy. Adam collapsed on Trish and the two were over.

Adam nor Trish could breath.

'' I love you Trish and I want to be with you forver.'' Adam said out of breath rolling on the side of Trish.

'' I love you too.'' Trish said.

Adam and Trish cuddeled under the covers.

'' I don't feel anything bad coming on.'' Adam said.

'' Me either. I think this was the right time for us.''

'' Yes it was. Yes it was.'' Adam repeated.

After that day Trish told Ron everything and told him she wanted a divorce. After that was all resolved Trish and Adam stayed with eachother and embraced one another everyday and not once had doubts about eachother ever again.

The End

Review please.


End file.
